Stories: The Final Room
Disclaimer: This story is a lot more serious than most others. One day, SuperGaming101's hero characters were walking together in an unnamed room. They seemed to be in a grassy forest. This song is playing in the background. Knuckles: Come on, the Super Emeralds are lying in about..Fifty rooms from now! Charizard: I've never been this far into the rooms..Is there even an end? Mewtwo: I've heard about a legend about that, actually. They say there's just..One final room, very, VERY, far away. Papyrus: Hey! That sounds pretty interesting! Asriel: What's it like? Mewtwo: They say it's like a paradise..Nice, sunny grass and trees, nice sounds of nature, everything good you could ever dream of..It's perfect. Papyrus: So..Spaghetti dispensers? Mewtwo: That would be correct. Papyrus: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get there already! Aqua Road plays, as Papyrus rushes of. Mewtwo: Stop! It's too far away!.. Asriel: C'mon! This will be the biggest adventure yet in these rooms! Let's go! Mewtwo: Fine, but once we're gone it'll take a long way to get back.. Big words saying 'THE FINAL ROOM' is shown, as it shows a montage of SG101's heroes going through random rooms of all sorts. The SG101 Gang makes it to yet another forest, although a large factory can be seen in the distance. Papyrus: This looks fun, guys! Sans is leaning on a tree, sleeping, but then wakes up to see that his back had almost been shot by an arrow if it wasn't for the tree. This song plays. Sans: We should really get a move on, guys.. Asriel: Uh oh, I don't think we're welcome here.. Papyrus: RUUNNNN!! The SG101 Gang run for their life, while dodging arrows being shot from everywhere. They manage to make it inside the factory, and shut the doors. Hydrocity plays. Knuckles: Well, this is just great. We're stuck in some kind of massive factory, stranded in the middle of this massive room multiverse, and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! Knuckles points to Papyrus. Papyrus: I-I'm really sorry, okay! I didn't know this would happen! We'll get through this, I promise! All we need is a little determination! ???: Exactly right, Papyrus. Determination..And HATE. Megalo Strikes Back plays. Knuckles: Hey, where did you come from?! Asriel: C-Chara..? Chara: Hehehe, don't worry, Asriel, this will be quick.. Knuckles: Hey! What do you mean? You little creep! Knuckles attempts to punch Chara, but Chara dodges, and Knuckles ends up getting a mouthful of a massive beam of pure HATE. Knuckles: W-What is that stuff.. Knuckles is knocked out already. Sans: ...Everyone, get out of here. Now. I can handle this. Papyrus: Sans, you'll come too, right..? Sans: I...I'll be gone for a while, okay, Papyrus? S-Stay strong..And just make it to that Final Room for me, will ya? Papyrus: Okay, Sans..I will. Sans teleports the SG101 Gang except for himself into the next room. Sans: Okay, now that they're gone..You're gonna be burning in hell. Megalovania plays. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Stories Category:Pages without links